The Land of Forgotten Memories
by KagomeMiko2
Summary: a former slave, four princes, four lands, one land that is forbidden, and a prince who wants his slave back, but another brother who fell in love with her so did she, also lost memories what will happen? and a better summary find out please R&R.


**A/n:** I like bankotsu he's so beautiful just like sesshomaru-sama I so love both of them. Anyways I hope you guys like this story.

Disclaimer: I love pocky just as I love sesshomaru and bankotsu. 

**Prologue: **There were four brothers Sesshomaru the oldest brother followed by naraku the second eldest, which next to him is inuyasha, last but not least bankotsu the youngest of the brothers. All of them live in one land, actually a country that is divided in four sections because each brother owns a part of the country; sesshomaru owns the west part of land, which as we all knows him as the lord of the western lands. Inuyasha therefore takes the northern part naraku is the one who takes the south making bankotsu the one and only lord of the eastern lands, but in the middle of those lands lies a land which is forbidden for that land holds lost memories of all the people. People tried to seek their lost memories but around the land is a barrier that allows no one to pass. The barrier destroys whoever tries to get close to land of forgotten memories, which is why the people who went out on a quest to seek their lost memories have never returned. Sesshomaru did want any more people to perish because of those lost memories so he sent a letter to everyone saying the land was forbidden to everyone who wanted their lost memories.

Kagome who was she, she was a low class slave who was born in the western land, meaning that all that was in that land belonged to lord prince sesshomaru, life their was hard. Kagome was one those people who did not want that kind of life which made her plan something that will change her life forever.

Memories-Chapter 1 

_Dreams,_

_What are dreams?_

_Dreams are what help people live, _

_Without dreams there wouldn't be any true happiness,_

_Well my dream is to recover the lost memories I had lost in those three years,_

_I feel as though I was missing a part of my life,_

_Somehow I know that those memories hold something important that I must remember,_

_That is why I must go to the forbidden land, the land called "The land of forgotten memories"_

_The land is just over this large mountain._

"Kagome where do you think your going, surely you don't plan to go the forbidden lands" said a young man with white long hair somehow he seemed very familiar to me.

"Kagome get away from him now!" as I turned around I could see another young man, when I saw him my heart pounded so strong but I do not know why my heart seem to know him but not I.

'What the hell is she thinking she should get away' thought bankotsu the man which kagome's heart seem to know him.

"Wait who are you two what do you want with me!" kagome yelled.

"Not now don't you see sesshomaru wants to kill you!" yelled bankotsu trying to warn kagome. 'Oh great I think kagome does not remember me, I must have been sesshomaru who made her forget, damn it this only makes things harder, How did things get so complicated anyway, it all began with this girl named kagome.

_Somewhere three years ago, it took place in bankotsu's forest._

"Hey who the hell are you! And what are you doing in my land!" yelled a young man, he was wearing expensive garments, he was riding a stallion.

"I I um accidentally got lost and I ended up here, is that a good enough explanation for you your majesty" said the slave girl who was mocking the young prince.

"don't address that way towards me you little girl!" said the prince

"why, you got a problem with it, what are you gonna do about it" said the slave

"why you little…" the prince could not come up with anything.

"nothing, that's what I thought so, so if you do not got anything to say I'm of"

"Wait just a minute, where are you from because I don't have women as slaves" said the lovely prince

"And why don't you have women as slaves?" wondered the slave

"Because I believe women shouldn't be treated as slaves, but never mind that I know your not from around here because the clothes your wearing is from the western lands" explained the prince

"But how do you know?" worried the slave

"I'd recognize the slaves clothing anywhere, by the way what's your name?"

"Um my name is masshiro" lied the slave for her name was kagome higurashi

"Masshiro interesting" said the prince

"What's your name if you would please tell me" said masshiro

"Well of course my name is bankotsu lord of the eastern lands" he claimed to be.

"We'll I think your kind of cocky for a prince" masshiro said

"I could be cocky if I want, anyways a girl like you should not be out at this time of night, so I suggest you accompany me" suggested bankotsu

"Well I think I will accept your invitation your majesty," answered masshiro (a.k.a. kagome)

"Well then get on the horse"

"Ok"

So kagome rode on the same horse bankotsu was riding on. Kagome liked riding with bankotsu, even though she thought that bankotsu was cocky she also thought that he was a beautiful prince, such elegance in a boy she just met. Little by little kagome fell asleep on bankotsu's chest since kagome was riding the same horse.

'this girl is weird, but she's very beautiful' thought bankotsu 'I got this feeling that she is gong to be a trouble maker'

as they both rode away the was sun was just rising into a new day.

End of chap. 1

Memories- chapter 1

A/n : I knew about bankotsu before his appearance in inuyasha, but when I saw him inuyasha for the first I squeeled so much my sister got mad at me

Anyways I hope you guys like this story because I will put my body and soul into this story, and if you have any questions ask that's why I am here

Well

'til then

KagomeMiko2

3


End file.
